Stuck In The Old Days
by FluffyWordBender
Summary: Denmark have been gone since the Viking days, it seems to be a non-human country, abandoned villages. The Axis, The Allies and The Four Nordics searches though the country to try to find human life. Samsoe is renamed Berk, and some strange creatures are there too. Denmark is still a Viking, the rest of the World is moden. Denmark can't understand English, Norway translates.
1. Where's Denmark?

**Ships/Parrings: **

Hiccup/Toothless, Sweden/Finland, Italy/Germany, America/Russia, France/England, Denmark/Norway-PAST, Denmark/OC, Hiccup/Astrid-PAST.

**Rate:** T. Later chapters will be rated M.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 1.**

Germany, Norway, Sweden, actually the whole world often wondered what happened to Denmark? He just disappeared. Everyone assumed his people died, or went to another place, no satellite registred any humans living there, only animals, threes, and some really strange looking creatures, no one ever knew what it was, couldn't capture any pictures of it.

To a World Meeting, Italy shook his hand up.

"Italy…?" England asked.

"Erm… I wanna ask what happened to… Denmark? I mean, no one ever saw him again after the Viking times…?" Italy asked, innocent.

"That´s true… I think it´s my fault…" Norway admitted.

"How?" Italy asked, interested in this.

"H-he wanted to… M-mate with me… But i said no… And kicked his face…" Norway clearly remembered it, as if it was yesterday. He was terror fired of Denmark, He´d been pinned down. Almost raped. But Sweden came and saved him.

"Good thing Sweden saved me… Still grateful for that…" Both Norway and Sweden looked down, not wanting to remember that night.

"We should go look for life in the country, if there aren't any human life, the country will remain like that, a wild area only for animals. Deal?" Germany asked, everyone nodded. They all knew they would start a war if they would have that country.

"We'll start tomorrow, where shall we start?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.- After Half A Year, No Human Life Found -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Have we searched on Bornholm and Samsoe?" Norway asked.

"Not yet, But I've found an abandoned village." Sweden said, trying his best not to mumble. "And Norway, we know this village." Norway froze, knowing what village he talked about.

"Let´s go there." With that said, the Allies, The Axis and the Nordic went there. Norway and Sweden walked like they did in the past, walked up and in Denmark's old house.

"Éy! Norway! Sweden! Don't just wander around here! Who knows what´s in there!" They heard America yell. But they walked into Denmark´s old room. Everything looked as it did, but there were a letter. Norway picked it up, opened it, read it outloud. The letter was written in runes. And he did read it like a Viking.

"Dude! What're you saying?!" The others was in the room, listening to Norway. Sweden ´shh´ed at him, listening to what Norway said. When Norway finished, Sweden and himself rushed out of the room.

"Sve! Wait up!" Finland ran up to them, understood a bit of what the letter was. All followed them, asking them what the letter was all about.

"Have to go to Samsoe." Was Sweden simple words.

**-.-.-.-.- The Letter In English Version -.-.-.-.-**

_Norway, Sweden, Finland._

_If you ever find this, I problematic live in Samsoe, We renamed it Berk. I don't really see why you didn´t wanted to fuck… But I´m ashamed of being rejected. So I'm a bit sorry._

_Denmark, Matias Køhler._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- The Next Day, On The Way To Samsoe. -.-.-.-.-.-**

No one spoke, they were sailing an old (new build) Viking ship. When they heard a yell.

"NORGE! SVERIGE!" Only two could remember that voice, and the spoken languages. Danish, mixed up with Viking languages.

"DANMARK! Hold kjeft! Jeg trodde du var død! idiot…" Norway yelled back, looking annoyed.

"I feel like we're talking to Tony again…" England and France said.

"JEG HAR SAVNET JER! DER ER NOGET JEG SKAL VISE JER!" The Dane yelled, clearly happy.

"What did he say?" France asked.

"He have missed us, and there´s something he wanna show us." Norway answered.

When the ship was parked(?) all of the said countries walked out of the boat. A teenage Denmark hugged Sweden, Finland and Norway. Denmark looked like a… Viking. But not a big one, rather a small and slim one. One who looked like he barely could lift a tree or four sacks of potatoes. All of the countries looked extremely confused.

"Danmark dette er England, du allerede kjenner ham, Frankrike, USA, Russland, Kina, Tyskland, Japan og Italia." Norway told, as he pointed at the others direction.

"Kan jeg slå England?" Denmark asked, and Norway shook his head.

"What did you say about me?" England asked.

"Norge, Sverige han lyder stadigvæk dum… Kan jeg ik nok? Jeg er ikk engang så voldelig mer'" Denmark said, trying to cuddle up at Sweden and Norway´s arms. Sweden and Norway just rolled their eyes.

"Seriously, what did he say?" England asked.

"He just wanna punch you, and he said that you still sound stupid, and he claims he aren't that violent anymore…" Norway told, falling as the teen Dane jumped him, giving him a hug.

"Oh that's nice to know." England said, looking rather annoyed.

"Der er noget jeg skal vise jer. Kom med mig~" Denmark said as he began walking away.

"There's something he wanna show us." Sweden told. Everyone followed the Dane. They walked up into the village, seeing dragons all over.

**End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Welcome To Berk

**Chapter 2**

"Dragons?!" England half yelled, he didn't know if he was happy that he wasn't a mad man, Or scared of the dragons.

"Velkommen til Berk!" Denmark said, running away from them, only to hug one of the many dragons.

"Welcome to Berk" Norway told, walking to the dane, even he was stunned by the dragons. The other Nations slowly began walking to the dane, Italy was almost clued to Germany. Finland wasn't the one to get scared easily, sp he just walked next to Sweden.

"Det her er Hikke og Tandløs" Denmark said, as he walked over to a teen Viking boy, but the teen wasn't as big as the other teens. And A black dragon, with a fake tail fin in red.

"That is Hiccup and Toothless" Norway said.

"Hey, name's Hikke, in English Hiccup. I'm the cheff here, and this is Tandløs, in English Toothless. He's the alpha dragon. Please make yourself at home, I'll give y'all a tour around, then we can find ya guys some dragons" Hiccup told. Smiling, and petting Toothless, Toothless purred.

"T-thanks" America said, a bit freaked out.

After their tour around the island, they were down in some sort of stable. It was filled up with dragons.

"Okay now you can either pick your dragon, or let it pick you. There's the Deadly Nadder, Gronckle, Hideous Zipplebag, Monstrous Nightmare, Skrill, Whispering Death, and Terrible Terror." Hiccup told, pointing to each dragon as he said the species. Hiccup took a step to the side. England was the first to walk randomly around, as a Skrill jumped him, playing with him.

"Help! It's trying to kill me!" He said, scared of the dragon, thought it would kill him.

"Calm, she's only playing, she likes ya" Hiccup said, laughing. He hadn't seen Toothless sneaking up on him, then Toothless licked Hiccup's chest. And knocking him over in the procress. "Toothless! You know it doesn't go off in wash!" Hiccup said, but soon Toothless licked his face. Hiccup tired to say something, but Toothless showed his rough tongue inside of his mouth. The nations, well except Denmark, looked shocked at them. Hiccup began moaning, and tried to push his dragon away, and failed with that.

"Er kærlighed ikke bare smukt?" Denmark asked, looking at the dragon and the rider with the eyes of a fanboy.

"Hold kjeft…" Norway said, a bit grumpy.

"What?" Germany said. "And Hiccup do you need help?" Hiccup tried to nod. Germany walked over and tried to get the dragon off, and half failed.

"Thanks" Hiccup said, getting up. "He usuaslly does that when we're alone in my room…"

"Wait he does that a lot?" France asked.

"Yeah… I problematic should've have told you that Toothless and I are Mates… Our souls joined as one, minds as well." Hiccup said, giving Toothless a small kiss on his mouth. "And that it's mating season for dragons… Heh." He laughed awkwardly off.

"Okay I'll just think of it was normal here…?" Fance said, or rather asked.

"Well I'm the only one Mated to a dragon…" Hiccup began walking out of the stable with his Mate. "Don't worry, it only last one month, and ignore the howls, fights and screams please" Hiccup smirked as he walked out.

"Germany~ I think this one likes me" Italy said, happy as ever, petting a Whispering Death. "I think it's cute! I'll name him Lovino! After my brother!" Italy just kept cuddling and playing with the dragon he found cute.

"O-okay" Germany was a little tiny bit afraid that it would hurt his boyfriend. Soon enough all the nations had found their dragons. England had a green Skrill. France had a dark blue Deadly Nadder. Russia had a grey/Purple Grockle. China shared a red-ish Zipplebag with Japen, since it had two heads and one of the heads had chosen Japan, and the other had chosen China. Italy had his light blue Whipsering Death, Lovino. Germany had been tackled by a red Nightmare. Finland had chosen a little blue and yellow Terror. Sweden had a white Nadder. Last but not less important, Norway had found a green terror. Denmark was gone, he wasn't in the stable.

"Danemark?" Germany asked, as he began looking for him.

"Denmark?!" Soon enough all the nations looked out after him.

Half a hour later they found him in an small shack, kissing rough with a dark haired teen Viking. The teen was a bit bigger than Denmark, more mature, and when he opened his eyes, they were like dark chocolate, filled with lust.

"Ethan… Nngh…" Denmark moaned, as he got pinned down by the other teen. The other nations ran as quite they could, they ran back to the house they had been offered. The house had 4 king sized beds. France and England shared. Germany and Italy shared. Finland and Sweden shared. Russia and America shared. Japan and China shared, even through they didn't like it. And Norway was between Finland and Sweden. Poor, poor him.

"Okay, we didn't see anything…" England said, looking like a child who was caught taking from the cookie jar.

"Well it's great blackmail." Norway said, walking in the kitchen, to make them all food.

"T-TOOTHLESS~" They all heard Hiccup scream from his room, but his room and house was at the other end at the village.

"Why didn't we bring music with us?!" America said out loud.

"Because they don't have any online stuff or anything from our time here!" England spat, hands covering his ears.

**/IF ANYONE DOESN'T WANNA READ THE SMUT, JUST DON'T READ THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. Else, enjoy~/**

"Germany~ C'mon~" Italy said, lust suddenly filled his eyes. Germany bit his lower lip, he didn't knew if he could control himself if they began doing _that_ kind of stuff, they still hadn't done it, not even jerked each other off. Germany always tried his best to control, but he had held back for far too long. So he carried the Italian up to their room, and suddenly the house was almost empty of Nations, only an Italian Nation and a German nation alone in the house. Gods knows where the rest ran too. Germany didn't care, he let his and Italy's lust take over them. The blonde threw the smalle down on their bed, and they began kissing hard, rough and loving. Cloth began to fill the floor as if all their cloth were a carpet. As soon as the Italian looked down.

"So… B-.. Big…" Italy mumbled out, but began moaning when Germany began to thrust his big cock against the smaller, creating pure pleasure between the two of them. He took tree of his fingers up to the other's mouth.

"Suck." was the only he said, and Italy gladly did it, he sucked hard, but not too hard, and used his tongue between the fingers. Italy closed his eyes, humming at his imangenation, he predented the fingers were Germany's cock instead. When the blonde thought his fingers were lubed enough, he took them out of Italy's warm, tight mouth. Italy tried to get them back into his mouth, but he couldn't. But he soon felt one finger at his pucked hole, Italy thrusted his hip back, at the same time Germany pressed the first finger in.

"Angh~!" Italy moaned in pain and pleasure. Germany held his finger still, not wanting to hurt the other. As soon he felt the Italian press his hip back, he began moving them, making the other moan mostly in pain, a tiny bit in pleasure. After a few minutes of searching for Italy's prostate, he heard the smaller moan in complete pleasure, arching his back.

"Found it" Germany's husky voice sounded, as he aimed for that special spot inside his lover, but also added one more finger, spreading his two fingers, making the other more loose and hitting his spot each time he thrusted his fingers in, out, in, out.

"P-.. Ah..! Please…! Luddy!" Italy's cock began to leak pre-cum, Germany noticed and bent down, licked it off, and took most of the cock inside his mouth as he added the 3th. finger. Hitting that wonderful spot inside of his lover, and sucking him off. Italy reached down with his hands, grabbed the blone hair, and messaging his skalp.

"I'm… hah… I'm gonna… Cum!" Italy panted out, but that didn't stop the blonde, he only took more of the leaking cock inside his mouth and throat, his fingers worked fast, and added a 4th. finger.

"… Nihh! Ludwig!" He cried out as he came deep down in Germany's throat, Germany eagerly drank it all, except for some few drops there ran down his chin. It took some moments before Italy came down from his pleasureful high.

"Italy… I'm going in." Germany half growled, as he began to press his cock inside. Italy moaned high, both pain and pleasure, but mostly pain for now. Germany was bigger than he had thought. Germany had to stop halfway in, in order not to cause Italy more pain. Italy was panting hard, trying to relax. Both of the, weren't virgins, they both had been in other mens and womens pants and skirts, or whatever they were wearing. But Italy hadn't ever had anyone _that_ big inside. And it had been a looooooong time since Germany had been in anyone this tight, or just generally been inside anyone. As Germany felt Italy relaxing more, he pushed a bit more in, until he was ¾ way inside. When he heard Italy moan in _pleasure_ instead of pain. He must've found his spot again. He began to thrust out, almost all out, as he thrusted carefully in again, he repead the thrust's over and over, hearing Italy's moans got more and more filled with pleasure instead of pain.

"Luddy~ hah… T-Ti amo…" The smaller moaned out. _Good thing he speaks Italian now, he must feel good._ Germay thought, his thrust's became less and less tactful, more rough and deeper.

"Ich Liebe Dich… Feliciano…" Germany grunted out, his voice darker than Italy ever had heard before. And that sent him over the edge. Italy tightened really much around Germany, and a few minutes later, Germany pulled out before cumming all over Italy's back, they both collapsed on the bed. Panting hard. They kissed softly and loving, Italy cuddled into Germany's chest, and Germany took a hold around him, as they fell asleep.

**End Of Chapter 2**

**/I wanna say thanks to freefall-gypsy for review-ing. And i would have posted earlier, but i got distracted by everything else than my computer ;D /**

'


	3. An Unexpected Visit

**Chapter 3**

One week later, The Nations had gotten used to life at Berk. They were in the dinner hall, when Hiccup ran in, or well did his best. He looked like he would faint anytime.

"Dagur… Is comming here…!" He almost screamed, Toothless heard it, because soon he stood next to his Mate, protecting him.

"Please hide Denmark and the rest of the Nations… And Toothless…" Hiccup looked like he was ready to cry.

"Hvad?" Denmark said, looking confused. Then Hiccup said it in Danish. "Nåååååår…" Denmark seemed to understand now.

43 minutes later, the Nations and Toothless were hid in a cave in the forest.

"Dagur… Hey." Hiccup told, Hiccup and his cousin hadn't seen each other since… About five years.

"Are you sure you're Hiccup?" Dagur asked, looking up and down at Hiccup.

"Yes. Now why are you here?" Hiccup simply disliked Dagur extremely much. Dagur walked closer to Hiccup, and Hiccup backed away.

"I'm here to do this." Dagur kissed him, Hiccup began screaming at him to stop, but he didn't. Dagur pinned down the smaller.

"TOOTHLESS! HELP!" Hiccup screamed, trying to get away, but failed. Dagur dragged Hiccup's pants and boxers down. Since _when_ did they get up in Hiccup's bedroom and bed?

"Your stupid dragon isn't here to save ya this time." Dagur's voice was husky. But meanwhile Toothless heard his Mate's scream, he tried to get up and fly, but failed, so he ran instead.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup screamed again, Dagur had found a knife by now, and moved it to Hiccup's ribcage. He began to cut into Hiccup's skin, showing no merci. Hiccup screamed in pain as he felt the knife cut through his flesh. Dagur cut a 'D' on the side of the younger's ribcage. As he was about to make the bow in the D, Toothless was there, ripping him off of his Mate. So there was only a '|' on Hiccup's ribcage. Hiccup was crying, curled up in a ball, pressing down on the freshly made wound. Toothless moved so he could bite Dagur's head off, his eyes full of hate, anger and murder.

"Toothless don't kill him. I don't want you to be a murder… But he shall be thrown down into the dengue's. And shall stay there for… Four weeks." Hiccup coughed after that, spitting blood up. Dagur had cut between Hiccup's ribs and a bit into his lounge. Toothless moved so he wouldn't bite Dagur's head off, to lick and clean Hiccup's wound. Meanwhile, Denmark and some other Vikings had come in, Denmark let the others take Dagur away, as he picked up the knife.

"Er du okay? (Are you okay?)" Denmark asked, looking innocently up at the other Viking.

"Ja, jeg er okay, bare lidt blood. Og- (Yea, I'm okay, just a bit blood. And-)" Hiccup coughed more blood up, he couldn't breath that much by now, he gasped, trying to get air down. His skin pale, blood still coming out of his wound.

Soon the other Nations was there too.

"We have to get him to a hospital!" England said to the other Nations, as he found his phone, Norway snapped the phone away, and wrote a number.

"He's going to one of my hospitals since it's the closest." Norway called the number, and spoke in Norwegian. "They'll be here ASAP." He said after talking with them, walking to hiccup, ignored Toothless' growl. Norway began to do some magic, healing him as much as possible for now. At least he stopped the bleeding.

After at least 45 minutes, a helicopter came flying, taking Hiccup and Norway with them. Denmark flew Toothless, ´cause Toothless didn't wanted to leave Hiccup.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **After An Operation, In A Waiting Room** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Denmark, Norway and Toothless waited for they could come in. It was surprizing that Toothless even could come in, and not fill the whole hallway or waiting room. However, they got pretty wired, scared and shocked looks. Since it wasn't normal that a dragon was there, or even that there existed dragons. After half a hour, a doctor came out, and told them they could come in. And they did walk in, seeing Hiccup sleeping. Toothless walked over to his Mate, placed his big head next to Hiccup. Man could see how sad Toothless was. The two Nations just sat in the chair, waiting for him to wake up.

-.-.-.-.-.- **With The Other Nations At Their House** -.-.-.-.-.-

None of the Nation knew what had happened, they only knew, there was blood.

"What happened?" Japan asked, curiosity filling his voice.

"We don't know…" They all answered, except for Italy.

"Why does you all sound like those white aliens? I forgot what they're called.." Italy said, looking innocent.

"I honestly have no idea…?" England said, walking to the kitchen. Hoping to find some tea, but they didn't have any. "France! Have you been drinking all the tea!"

"I have not! I do not drink it! Only coffee! You have been drinking all the coffee!" With that said, they began fighting as usual.

"Su-san… I'm tired…" Finland said, faking a yawn. He weren't tired at all, he just wanted to cuddle with Sweden.

"'M tired too" Sweden also faked a yawn, with that both of them said goodnight and went off to cuddle. They might not look like it, but they enjoyed cuddling with each other.

"Maybe we should all head to bed, it have been a wired day…" Germany said, grabbing Italy's hand and lead him to their room. England and France still fighted, until England moaned loud. They all turned to look at the once fighting Nations. To see France between England's legs, hip touching hip. France and England blushed, even though England blushed harder. England got up and ran to his shared room.

"You know we share this room, right?" France said as he walked to the room. Closing the door behind them.

"Who's up for all night?!" America asked, full of energy. None of the rest nodded, they just walked to their rooms. Making America follow Russia to bed. Japan and China laid as far as possible from each other, both of them falling down off the bed at a point in the night. Sweden and Finland fell asleep cuddling. America ended up sleeping in Russia's arms. England and France continued their 'fight' in bed. Cracking noises and small dirty, love-ish and panting's filled the night.

**End Of Chapter 3**


	4. Lustfull Love?

**Chapter 4**

Back at the hospital in Norway, Toothless' head rested on Hiccup's bed, waiting for him to wake. While Denmark and Norway fad fell asleep themselves in each chair. After all it had been a long day, and it was nearly 11 PM. Toothless refused to sleep, he wanted to know how Hiccup was and when he woke. Half a hour later, Hiccup opened his eyes, and mumbled something. Toothless then lighted blue, just like he did when he became Alpha, and licked Hiccup's mouth softly. Hiccup licked Toothless' tongue in return, enjoying the wired kiss. But he had to end it far too soon, he began coughing, waking up the two sleeping Nations.

"Hiccup! You okay?" Norway asked, walking to them, supporting the Viking's back.

"Ye-" Cough. "Yeah, still hurts, not nearly as much… Thanks." Hiccup said, Smiling.

"I lyder som idioter… (You sounds like idiots…) " Denmark mumbled, getting Hiccup to laugh, and cough.

"Du skal bare lære at snakke Engelsk. (You should learn to talk English)" Hiccup half laughed.

"Det lyder dumt. (It sounds stupid.)" Denmark said, he would rather not learn to talk English, thinking it sounded like some wired potato talk.

"Hvis du gør… Sladre jeg ikke om Ethan. (If you do… I won't tell Ethan.)" Hiccup said, knowing how much Denmark loved the dark haired Viking.

"Fint! (Fine!)" Denmark said, not quite happy about being blackmailed.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Back At Berk, Inside The Nation House -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"AH! France~!" England screamed in the middle of the night, waking up all the other Nations. England was so close to coming for the 3th. time. France continued to pound into the British, hitting his prostate hard. France grunted, as he also was close. France hit just the right angle, making England scream out his human name, as he came all over their chests. England tightened up around France, and with a few more thrusts, France came inside England. Luckily, they had brought condoms, since they _knew _they would be fucking quite a lot. The two nations collapsed, not really caring that France was still inside England, as they fell asleep.

Sweden and Finland, well actually Sweden had gotten hard, but Finland were asleep. They hadn't done anything sexual for a looooong time, not even jerking each other off. They had been shagging, but each time one of them wanted to do something, the other didn't. Sweden tried to pull away from Finland, but Finland didn't let him go. Sweden battled a bit, trying to get free, but Finland switched the way they laid, Finland was holding around Sweden, Sweden's ass against Finland's hip. Sweden moaned. As hard as it may sound, Sweden was the uke(Bottom) of the relationship. Sweden thrusted back, he tried his best to control, but he was lustful, he hadn't done anything for his lower part in ages. He began to thrust harder against Finland, when he felt Finland harden up. Sweden nearly came at that, fuck, Sweden felt so good, Finland's hard, clothed cock against his clothed ass. But he wanted Finland to wake up, and get rid of their clothes.

"Sweden…" Finland grunted out in his sleep. Then Sweden decided to do something. He took Finland's pants and boxers a bit down, only enough to free his cock. Sweden licked and kissed Finland's head, then took him into his mouth. Sweden sucked hard, wanting his lover to wake up, as he also did prepare his ass. Two of his own fingers were already inside, he searched for his own spot, but he knew he couldn't hit it. Soon enough Finland woke, he fisted Sweden's hair, he was close, but Sweden pulled away, and pulled his-now 3 finger's-out of himself.

"Finland… Please… Take me…" Sweden panted out, he wanted to steal one of France's condoms.

"No protection?" Finland asked, he didn't want Sweden to become pregnant.

"We can steal one from France, they're in deep sleep…" With that said, Finland got his cloth on, and sneaked off to steal a condom. Five minutes later, Finland walked back into his room, to see Swede ´n naked on their bed, luckily Norway wasn't there, since he also shared the bed with them.

"Tino~… Please hurry…" Sweden spread his legs, exposing his prepared hole and his cock, he were laying on his back. Finland quickly got out of his cloth, and climbed over to his lover. Finland got the condom on, it was a bit too tight. Finland's body might be small, but his cock wasn't small. Sweden screamed when Finland entered him, it had been way to long since their last time. Finland stopped when he was halfway in, Sweden was still in pain, so Finland stroked him, trying to get the pain away.

"Mr. Sweden! Are you oka-… Oh… Sorry.." Japan said, he'd walked in, thinking Sweden was in great pain. He blushed, and walked out, before his nosebleed started. What had this island done to them all?

"Y-you can move…" Sweden said, right after the door was closed. Finland began to rock his hip at a slow peace, trying not to hurt him. Slowly after the time, Finland pushed more of himself into Sweden. Sweden cried out when his spot was hit, he pushed back, hoping Finland knew what he had hit. Finland thrusted harder and a bit faster, hitting that sweet spot all the time.

"'M… 'M gonna… Cum..!" Sweden moaned out. Finland thrusts were hard, loving, caring and lustful. Sweden screamed out, as he came **hard** all over their chests, tightening up around Finland. Finland came **hard** into the condom, none of them had touched themselves in looong time, so they first stopped completely when they both had come four times, before they collapsed ´, and Finland pulled out, got the condom off. They laid there on the bed, cuddling off to sleep.

**End Of Chapter 4**

**/Sorry it's a short chapter, I've had the writer's block on this chapter, sorry. And I'm sick. But I hope I can make it up somehow. And I've been kinda more interested about one of my other stories. Sorry ^.^ /**


	5. Getting Home

**Chapter 5**

**At The Hospital, Norway.**

Hiccup was begging to heal, since Toothless cleaned his wound, dragon savlia was best to heal.

"Can I stand now?" Hiccup asked, annoyed that he couldn't stand. But he got a no. But Denmark and Norway, nor the nurses, were there, only Toothless and himself, so he got up, with the help of his mate. Soon enough, he walked around, he'd gotten used to his prosthetic, so it wasn't that hard, most of the nurses had asked him if it didn't hurt, or if he even could walk. He walked, with Toothless behind him, out in the hallway. Trying to figure out how this place was. He didn't even wear his own cloth, they'd giving him some. Hiccup got many wired looks, mostly because of having a dragon behind him and a special leg.

"Mister Haddock! You mustn't stand!" a nurse yelled at him, Hiccup began to run, not wanting their help, since he was good enough to stand and run. Toothless blocked most of the way, so the nurses couldn't get to his Mate.

"I'm fine!" Hiccup finally found the way out, when both he and Toothless got out, Hiccup jumped up on Toothless, gasping at the cold leather. He still wore the hospital cloth. They began to fly. Enjoying the fresh air. After half a hour, they flew down. "See I told you I'm fine…" Hiccup mumbled, as the nurses and doctors came towards him. Hiccup let them take him back to his room, as they passed some kids, Hiccup stopped up. He looked at their happy faces, problematic because of the dragon. "You can pet him if you want, he won't harm you. He's name's Toothless." Hiccup said, smiling. The kids began to pet Toothless, and he enjoyed it. He even purred! One of the kids asked what it was he was wearing. "It's a saddle, I can show you all something later, don't worry." Hiccup laughed. He and Toothless began following the nurses again.

After The nurses checked Hiccup, and gave him his stuff, he was free to go, but he wanted to make the kids more happy, and asked if the kids could get outside, so they could sit on Toothless. They happily agreed, as soon as most of the kids and some few of the old persons, and a few of every age, was outside. Hiccup and Toothless stood ready, Toothless was a bit bored, but he let most people sit on him, one or two at once. Hiccup asked each person what was wrong and why they was at the hospital, he didn't even understand what they said, or rather the things they said they were sick with. Until a nurse with a teen boy who had no hair on his head came over to them. The nurse explained that the boy had cancer, and what cancer was, and Hiccup got an idea.

"Maybe he could get a fly with Toothless and I? I mean, if he wants to." Hiccup asked, trying, and succeeded, to cheer the teen up. The teen got a blanket over him, and Hiccup told he should hold tightly around him. As soon as the teen was ready, Toothless flew up, slowly. He didn't really like the idea of flying with two persons, he was okay with Hiccup, since he was used to him, but he didn't like the boy was holding around _his_ Mate. After the little flight, they landed again, the teen was happy, like really happy. But the couple soon got surrounded by a bunch of people who held microphones and cameras, asking them all kind of stuff. Toothless began to growl loud, Hiccup didn't understand what was happening. Norway and Denmark came running, Norway yelled in Norwegian that they should fuck off. But of course, they didn't. Hiccup jumped up on Toothless, the people took a lot of pictures, and asked a lot of questions. Toothless knocked some over when he began to fly away. Toothless flew so far away he could, remembering the way home, and he did fly all the way home. Home to Berk. While Norway and Denmark got spammed by the people, Denmark were angry at the annoying people, he grabbed a hold of his axe, but Norway stopped him from harming anyone. Norway dragged the Dane with him to a helicopter. And they took off.

**End Chapter 5**

**/Sorry it's a small one! Had the writers block! Please help me with what's going to happen? Come up with any kind of ideas! Please? Thanks XD /**


	6. The War

**Chapter 6**

-.-.-.-.-.- **2 years after.** -.-.-.-.-

"Matias!" Hiccup yelled, panic flooding over him, Denmark, AKA Matias, had falled off of his dragon, in the air. They were in war. War against Dagur and his tribe. Toothless flew quickly to the falling Dane, catching him with his paws. They landed, Hiccup jumped off, checking how the Dane was.

"Hikke… Alt er splittet… Jeg er splittet…" (Hiccup… Everything's torn… I'm torn…) The Dane chocked out.

"Nej! Nej! Vi kan vinde det her!" (No! No! We can win this!) Hiccup cried out. He was crying. The other nations weren't there, they'd gone home long ago, so none knew about this war.

"… Jeg kan ikke overleve det her…" (… I can't survive this…) Denmark slowly became more and more pale, he was crying, but not tears, he cried blood. Soon enough Ethan came flying, jumping off his dragon, running to his Partner. "Ethan… Jeg elsker dig…" (Ethan.. I love you…) Denmark told in a very, very weak voice. Blood running out of his mouth and eyes.

"… Matias… J-jeg… Jeg vil følge dig…" (… Matias.. I-I… I'll follow you…) Ethan told, crying.

"… Nej… Bliv og hævn dig…" (… No… Stay and revenge you…) Denmark said, coughing more. Ethan bent down, kissing the Dane a 'goodbye' kiss. The Dane kissed softly back, but as he closed his eyes, he never opened them again. Ethan got up, blood on his lips, he looked ready to kill. He lifted the Danes body, knowing he couldn't burn, he got up on his dragon, with Denmark's body. They flew back to the village, both Ethan, Denmark's dragon and his dragon dug a hole. A hole so large, that two bodies would fit.

"Farvel, min verden, min alting, min elsker, mit… Hjerte… Jeg elsker dig… Og jeg vil komme til at blive sammen med dig. Uanset alder." (Farewell, my world, my everything, my lover, my… Heart… I love you… And I'll join you. No matter age.) Ethan said, kissing the dead body, before packing him up in fur and gifts to the afterlife. They put dirt on him, slowly. Ethan Jumped up on his dragon, and screamed in Viking-thing languish "For Matias! And Denmark!". Ethan actually killed some of the bad ones, since they had to be killed, even though Hiccup hated it. Bodies fell, both Dragons and Humans. Only the berkians were flying, since the others hated dragons. Fire was to be seen everywhere. Blood was everywhere. Hiccup and Toothless was somewhere, but not to be seen. Valka and Cloudjumper was also fighting, but they didn't kill, they distracted the others. Fishlegs, The twins, Astrid and Snotloud were fightning with me, killing. Matias' dragon joined in on the killing.

Hiccup and Toothless showed up, after killing Dagur. Covered in blood. The war was won, the Berkians got home. Most covered in blood, some wasn't. Harmed or not, dead or not. Everyone got home to Berk, even the dragons. Many ships got sailed out and burned. The dug the dirt up where Denmark laid, made it bigger, and put Denmark's dragon, Ethan's dragon and a neatly packed Ethan down, they'd also packed the dragons in. They put gifts down with them, flowers, two golden rings, and two golden collars. The rings for the humans, the collars for the dragons.

-.-.-.- **In the summer, two days after the 3 dragon war** -.-.-.-.-.

"Hey, what happened here?!" England asked, as he walked towards a certain night fury and it's Mate.

"War." Was the only Hiccup said, sitting next to Toothless on the ground, right next to some newly digged dirt.

"What?!" America asked, everyone got a sad look.

"M-Matias… Fell…" Hiccup breathed out, tears falling, he looked at the rune stone there was right over the digged dirt. "Along with… H-his… Mate…" Hiccup cried more, Toothless hugged him the best he could. The nations froze.

Being stuck in the old time, have it's pros and cons. It's simple, less drama, and other stuff too. But it can be cruel too. No matter what, no one escape death, no matter what shape death have. Past, now, future. Death will be around." I told my kids, well Toothless and my kids, half dragon, half human. Ethan, Matias and Æster. They all speak Dragonesse, Danish and English. It have been years, many years since Denmark fell. But we live on.

**End Of All. The Story Ended. Dead End. It Was All A Tale From Hiccup To His Kids, But It Was A Real Tale. Hope I Fucked Your Minds.**


End file.
